Fantastic
by Avii Sohen
Summary: Sometimes those who cry Need a caring hand And a shooting star... A hostshipping Oneshot written in a rather strange format that I quite enjoy.


Fantastic

Your tears fell

Down

Down

Down

I didn't know

Such a happy face could look

So sad

I wish I could say

Something

That would make you feel better

Anything

To make you smile

But I'm stupid

And awkward

And fumble over my words

Making you feel

uncomfortable

That's not what I intended

It just

Sort of

Happens.

So since words failed

I grabbed you by the wrist

And said

"Let's go."

And you were too upset

To ask where

Or why

We walked into the woods

Behind my house

It was night by now

So it was dark

Your tears were drying

And you asked

"Where are we going?"

And I smiled

Back at you

And said

"You'll see."

Usually

You would have questioned further

But

You were too tired

And sad

To care

Even though

You didn't know me

That well

Then your tears started

Again

And I turned around

To face you

I couldn't believe

How hopeless

You looked

I have you a quick hug

I wanted it to last longer

But

We had a destination to reach

"We're almost there, it'll be ok."

I think you

almost

believed me

We rounded a corner

Went past the rock that looks like an old mans face

Walked up a small hill

And saw it

A tree

A big tree

An old tree

A special tree

My tree

I climb up the first few branches

You're still standing in the ground

I extend a hand

You

Hesitate

But

Take it

And

Up we climb

You're the second person I've ever taken here

The first

Was my sister

Who is dead now

I find my favorite branch

And sit

I motion for

you

to sit by

me

I pull back some leaves

And point

Up

All you see are stars

And all I see is your look of

Wonder

And that is even more

Beautiful

Than the starry sky that has transfixed you

"They're beautiful"

You say

I nod

In agreement

I show you how

To find

The Big Dipper

The North Star

And a few constellations

Of my own creation

You look like you're in

Awe

I

Almost

Can't tell that you were

Crying

Only moments earlier

"Thank you, Ryou."

You say

Your voice is so

Sincere

Thank god

It's is dark

And you can't see

The stupid

Embarrassed

Most flustered

Expression

That has taken over my face

"Don't mention it,"

I say lamely

I am

So

So

Bad

With words

You sigh

A small

Gentle

Sigh

And lean your head on my shoulder

And

Fighting every uncoordinated bone in my body

Scoot closer to you

And lean my head on yours

"I'm sorry I cried so much earlier."

You say

"Why are you sorry?"

I say

"Because it was stupid. I'm usually better at hiding it. You should've never seen me."

You say

"You shouldn't have to hide."

I say

Which is sort of hypocritical because

I hide

All

The

Time.

"You always say the right thing,"

You say

Really?

I think

I thought I was

Bad

At words

You sigh

But this sigh

Is sad

"I wish we could stay here forever,"

You say

"We don't have to leave,"

I say

"Yes we do"

You say

"We have to get back to life,"

"Why?"

I ask

You laugh a little

I don't see what was funny

"Because that's what's expected of us,"

You say

"That's why we get back to life."

You move close to me

I can smell your hair

It smells like soap

I put my arm around you shoulder

You don't seem to mind

I hope you don't mind

A silence

Comes between us

I don't mind

You don't seem to mind either

And it's lovely

"A shooting star!"

You shout

And we stare as a star

Falls from the heavens

Down to earth

It's exciting

You laugh

I laugh

"Make a wish!"

You say

I wish

You look at me

And I look at you

And our lips collide

Like a star colliding with the earth

My fingers

Fumble

As they cup the side of your face

Am I shaking?

I hope not

I wish I knew what I was doing

You seem to know what you're doing

Is it wrong to let you lead?

When should I open my eyes?

Are yours still closed?

What are you thinking?

I know I'm thinking a number of things

I'm thinking about how stunning you are

I'm thinking

Is this really happening?

Im thinking

About

How much

I'm praying

I don't lose my balance and fall out if this tree

Which is a great possibility

Given the circumstances

I open my eyes

And I see yours flutter open

You smile

And I smile back

I can't tell what your thinking

But it looks

Like your happy

"What just happened?"

You ask

You don't seem angry

When you ask that question

Just surprised

In a good way

I think

I don't answer your question

Rather

I ask a new one

"How do you feel, Anzu?"

"Fantastic"

You say

With a

Dreamy look

In you eye

Fantastic

Such a perfect word

**A/N Hooray for fluffy hostshipping! I love, love, love this pairing and this idea came into my head when I was very bored in history class. I really like writing in this strange almost poetic format, so I hope you enjoyed!**

**R&R**

**~Olivia**


End file.
